Calling
by Nechi-kimo-nechi
Summary: Kadang ada saatnya kita merasa terpuruk dalam perjalanan mengejar impian. Dan ada saat dimana partner jauhmu membantu menemukan jawaban alasan keterpurukanmu. / Hore Nechi kambek everyone / Warning: ga nyambung. Bahasa ancur / For #munetakumaterial and Happy Munetaku Days


05.38 pm

* * *

Ibuki melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti, sembari menutup tas olahraganya. Setelah mengecek dirinya yang sudah rapi, ia pun berjalan untuk keluar dari daerah gedung olahraga.

" _Oi, Ibuki! Pulang cepat hari ini?_ "

Ibuki menoleh kebelakang.

" _Oh, kau_ " ujar Ibuki setelah melihat teman British-nya menghampiri dirinya. " _begitulah. Aku mau beresin rumah_ "

" _Woah, boy. Jangan bilang kau mau kencan_?" ujar sang British terkejut. " _kau cepat juga ya, belum setahun di Amerika sudah menggandeng wanita_ "

" _The hell with that, Mac_ " ujar Ibuki. " _siapa yang mau kugandeng, bahasa inggrisku masih berantakan_ "

" _Tapi untuk lidah orang Jepang sepertimu, aksen englishmu lebih bagus dari yang lainnya_ " ujar pria yang disebut Mac, sembari menepuk punggung. " _jangan patah semangat, boy. Sebenarnya kau ini cukup tampan untuk dilirik wanita Amerika._ "

" _Makasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku tidak senang kalau kau yang memujiku tampan_ " ujar Ibuki. " _kesannya kau yang melirikku selama ini_ "

Lalu Ibuki meninggalkan Mac yang terpelongo dengan kalimatnya barusan.

" _WAIT WAIT IBU_ -"

" _Kereta apinya sebentar lagi datang, orangtuaku mau berkunjung, Mac. Sampai jumpa musim semi_ " ujar Ibuki yang mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari. Mac masih terdiam ditempat, menatap sobat Jepangnya yang semakin jauh.

" _Yah, padahal mau kutraktir makan-makan_ "

* * *

07.05 pm

* * *

"Aku pulang"

Sepi, tidak ada seseorang bahkan sesuatu yang menjawab. Bahkan ruangan apartemennya gelap, mengingat Ibuki baru sampai rumah jam 7 malam.

Ibuki menyalakan lampu apartemennya, melepas sepatunya, melempar tas olahraganya ke sembarang arah, lalu duduk di sofanya.

Bohong kalau Ibuki bilang orangtuanya mau datang, kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi hanya alibi semata agar ia tidak diajak makan diluar hari ini.

Ia baru saja mengunjungi mini market untuk membeli ramen instant untuk makan malam.

Rencananya hari ini Ibuki mau merenungkan diri dengan apa yang ia alami selama seminggu terakhir. Performanya saat pertandingan persahabatan dengan Chicago hari ini begitu buruk, dan Ibuki sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Lawannya begitu gesit dan kuat, bahkan Ibuki hanya bisa memegang bola dalam waktu 10 detik. Ia merasa termotivasi, dan merasa terpuruk dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik dan lebih gesit dari lawannya.

Terpuruk kenapa ia tidak bisa mencetak skor untuk timnya.

"AAAARGH GUE KENAPA SIH MENDADAK MELANKOLIS BEGINIIIII. Come on, Buk loe harus tegar. Gaboleh frustasi sendiri di negara orang"

Ibuki menepuk kedua pipinya.

Setelah cukup memotivasi diri, Ibuki memutuskan untuk menyeduh ramen instantnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, Ibuki mengambil Ipod-nya, membuka playlist untuk menyemarakkan rumahnya agar tidak terlalu sepi. Ibuki bolak-balik scrolling playlist ke atas dan kebawa, mencari judul lagu yang tepat untuk kondisi hatinya.

Dan Ibuki memutuskan untuk memutar lagu "The Experience".

"MAKE SENSE OF YOUR EXPERIEEEENCE"

Mengingat Ibuki bukan tipe orang yang jaga sikap di luar maupun didalam rumah, bernyanyi dengan volume suara yang mengalahkan volume Ipod-nya bukan masalah baginya.

Tanpa takut ataupun khawatir ponsel satu-satunya lenyap dari pandangan mata secara gaib dan ajaib, Ibuki meletakkan ponsel dan Ipod-nya di sofa, dan berlari menuju dapur untuk menghidupkan dispenser.

* * *

00.15 am, Jepang.

* * *

Shindou tengah membereskan partitur lagu yang sengaja ia tinggal di kasurnya sebelum pergi ke konsernya di Maihama Theater. Setelah meletakkan kumpulan not-not lagu karya Beethoven tersebut ke tempatnya, Shindou langsung merebahkan diri ke kasurnya.

Shindou merenung sejenak, mengingat kembali penampilan perdananya untuk menyambut kedatangan Duta besar Jerman. Shindou sempat menyunggingkan senyum kecil di wajahnya ketika Duta tersebut mengunjunginya di backstage, merasa bangga menjadi salah satu orang Jepang yang bisa bertemu orang terhormat seperti beliau secara langsung.

Hanya saja, senyum kecil dan rasa bangga itu merosot bak air tumpah dari gelasnya ketika ia mendengar komentar sang duta besar soal permainan piano yang ia suguhkan.

"kuharap selanjutnya iramamu lebih indah dari yang hari ini"

Shindou berpikir keras, apa yang salah dengan performance-nya. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya saat memainkan lagu Fur Elise tersebut.

Ditengah-tengah perenungan diri, ponsel Shindou bergetar, mengalihkan Shindou sesaat.

Shindou mengambil ponselnya, lalu melihat siapa yang mengganggunya selarut ini.

* * *

 **Tenma Matsukaze** :

"Shindou-san, aku melihatmu di TV tadi. Aku tidak paham soal musik tapi nadanya begitu indah"

* * *

Senyum Shindou kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

'Tenma tau aja cara bikin orang tersenyum' ujarnya dalam hati.

Shindou kemudian menyadari ada 2 pesan lagi yang belum dibacanya.

* * *

 **Konoha Morimura** :

"permainanmu begitu indah, Shindou-san. Oh ya aku menontonmu langsung lho. Sayang gabisa ketemu"

* * *

 **Kirino Ranmaru** :

"Aku menontonmu di theater. Maaf ga mampir ke backstage, aku harus cepat pulang melanjutkan tugas kuliahku.

P.S: aku bertemu Masaki dan keluarga Sun Garden di pintu masuk, Hitomiko-san titip salam"

* * *

Shindou sekali lagi tersenyum membaca pesan teman-temannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak menghilangkan kenyataan pahit yang ia lalui kalau Bapak duta besar tersebut kecewa dengan penampilannya.

Seketika ponsel Shindou bergetar, menandakan satu pesan masuk ke inboxnya.

* * *

 **Mac** :

" _Hei bro, kau bilang kau akan menggelar konser di Maihama theater kan? Apa sudah selesai? Apa aku bisa streaming?_

P.S: _ada apa dengan Ibuki hari ini, Takuto? Aku hanya tau dia kalah dengan team Chicago tadi sore._ "

* * *

Shindou terdiam.

Dia baru ingat kalau Ibuki mengirimnya pesan kalau dia akan mengikuti turnamen persahabatan. Hanya saja dia lupa membalas pesannya karena ia tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk konser.

Akhirnya Shindou memutuskan untuk menghubungi partner jauhnya tersebut. Toh, sudah lama Shindou tidak berbicara dengan Ibuki secara langsung.

Kalau tebakan Shindou benar, Ibuki pasti sedang galau merenungi pertandingannya barusan. Sebagai salah satu orang yang menyaksikan perkembangan Ibuki selama bermain sepak bola, Shindou lebih paham perasaan Ibuki lebih dari siapapun yang ada di tim.

 _Tuuuuuut_

 _Tuuuuuuut_

Panggilan tersambung, tetapi Ibuki tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

 _Tuuuuuuut_

"eh sialan ni anak ngapain sih"

* * *

07.35 pm, Los Angeles.

* * *

"udah lama ga makan ramen. Makanan asia memang the best" ujar Ibuki yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

Bukannya langsung membuang sampah-sampah yang ia ciptakan, Ibuki malah menyambar ponselnya.

Ibuki terkejut mendapati 3 pesan dan 5 panggilan tak terjawab yang tertera di ponselnya.

Lebih terkejut lagi melihat nama Shindou sebagai tersangka yang mencoba menghubungi dirinya.

"eh for real Shindou nelpon gue?"

Melupakan sejenak perkara di telepon, Ibuki mengalihkan layarmya ke Inbox mengingat tadi ia melihat 3 pesan masuk yang belum ia baca.

Pesan pertama entah mengapa membuat Ibuki tersenyum. Tapi untuk dua pesan terakhir membuat senyuman Ibuki hilang seketika.

* * *

 **Tenma Matsukaze** :

"Hei Ibuki! Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Shindou sedang mengadakan konser opera di Maihama Theater. Aku menontonnya di TV sih, semoga kau bisa streaming"

* * *

'Oh Shindou konser toh, pantes pesannya ga dibales' ujar Ibuki.

* * *

 **Shindou Takuto** :

"Maaf aku telat balas pesan, aku tadi bersiap-siap untuk konser penyambutan duta besar dari Jerman.

P.S: aku menghubungimu, apa kau sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak mengangkat teleponku?

* * *

Ibuki bernapas lega. Setidaknya Ibuki masih merasa tenang tidak di omelin Shindou seperti biasanya. Tapi pesan dari Shindou yang kedua membuat Ibuki bergidik hanya dengan 3 kata huruf kapital.

* * *

 **Shindou Takuto** :

"ANGKAT TELEPONKU WOI"

* * *

Otomatis Ibuki langsung menghubungi Shindou tanpa ingat perbedaan waktu antara Amerika dan Jepang.

 _Tuuuuuut_

" _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan_ "

"wah dendam ini **Tuan Shindou** " ujar Ibuki dengan nada sedikit penekanan.

Saat Ibuki berniat untuk menghubungi Shindou lagi, ponselnya bergetar.

Tulisan "Takuto Shindou" tertera apik di ponselnya yang berkedap kedip.

Langsung saja Ibuki menerima teleponnya dan...

"KEMANE AJE LO GUE TELEPON GA DI ANGKAT, GUE EMAIL GA DI BALES MAU LO APA"

...Ibuki engga dikasih kesempatan sama sekali untuk mengucapkan kata pembuka.

"H-Halo..."

"Telat njur"

"Yah ngambek"

"pantesan elo ga dapet pacar, dihubungi susah banget"

"pantes lo ga dapet cewek sampe sekarang, elonya cowok temperamennya kayak cewek"

Seketika keduanya diem.

"kok diem sih" Ibuki.

"gue dalam hati lagi memaki elo" Shindou.

"gimana makiannya?"

"bangsat loe abu gosok"

"ANJIR"

Ibuki mendengar suara tawa dari lawan bicaranya.

"Gimana ya seorang Shindou Takuto yang bijak ini ketahuan aslinya kayak Tarzan" celoteh Ibuki. "eh tapi ngomong-ngomong lo ngapain nelpon gue sih. Kangen ya?"

"Jangan pedean lo." ujar Shindou. "Mac bilang kau kalah di pertandingan?"

"Well, thats right" ujar Ibuki. "Mereka kuat sih, bahkan lebih lincah dari Matatagi atau Tenma"

" _We can relate that_ " ujar Shindou beraksen Inggris. " _At least_ gue tau rasanya kalah dan menang"

"Yah..." ujar Ibuki. "Rasanya seperti kembali ke jaman dulu"

"Lo main sendirian lagi?"

"Ya kagak lah, gue main bareng tim-"

"Gue bukan ngomong kesitu, lo main sendiri lagi tanpa mengandalkan tim?"

Ibuki terdiam.

"kan. Gue bener. Lo ngulang kesalahan yang sama lagi"

Ibuki masih terdiam.

"Ayolah Ibuki, lo ga belajar dari pertandingan FFI pas SMP?" ujar Shindou. " _Relying your team is the key to win, remember_?"

"coba lo translate, gausah sok-sok sekali nyelam minum aer. Otak gue lagi tumpul" ujar Ibuki.

"Mempercayai satu tim, buk. Lupa?" ujar Shindou. "Mana bisa lo menang kalo ga ada kerja sama dengan tim lo."

Ibuki akhirnya tersadar. Ia ingat masa-masa songongnya saat pertama kali menjadi goalkeeper Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Sok dia bisa menjaga gawangnya sendiri. Sok ga mau ditolong oleh semua teman-temannya. Tapi Shindou saat itu sempat membuatnya membuka mata, dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Ternyata mengandalkan teman-temannya untuk membantunya menjaga gawang itu bukan hal yang buruk.

Kini Ibuki tahu letak kesalahannya saat bertanding melawan tim dari Chicago.

"Buk? Lo masih idup?" Shindou

"Ya masihlah" Ibuki.

"Oh kirain lo udah tidur"

"Ngapain gue tidur di jam 7 malem"

"Ya manatau."

"Tapi thanks ya. Lo udah bikin gue tau letak kesalahan gue dimana" ujar Ibuki. "Gue traktir makan deh kalo ke Jepang"

"Gausah repot-repot, Buk. Gue bulan September mau konser di Los Angeles. Lo bisa traktir gue nanti" ujar Shindou. "Itu juga kalo lo sanggup"

"Seriusan lo ke Amerika? Gue nitip tiket konser ya. Males gue undian soalnya"

"Hari gini lo masih undian tiket buat nonton konser? Melarat banget lo"

"Gue bukan orang burjuis. Gue orang Jepang yang makan seadanya dan secukupnya. Bukan kayak elo yang makan pake piring cantik cling-cling. Oh ya orang kaya mana tau hidup pas-pasan"

"Itu piring apa kaca jendela ya kok cling-cling"

"Temen gue di kampus gitu. Itu sendok ama garpu di gosok terus pake sapu tangan sampe sendoknya bisa buat ngaca" ujar Ibuki. "Gue jadi mikir orang Jerman itu sebenernya tukang amplas barang porselin kali ya"

Seketika keduanya diem lagi.

"Halo, Ndou? Masih bernyawa?" ujar Ibuki.

"Lo kate gue khoid?" ujar Shindou.

"Takutnya. Lo kalo diem deru napasnya sampe ga kedengeran"

"Masalahnya kenapa suara gue bernapas itu penting banget buat elo"

Ibuki tertawa.

"Eh ya gue baru inget, lo konser di Maihama theater dalam rangka apa sih" ujar Ibuki.

"Lo tau darimana gue konsernya di Maihama theater?"

"Tenma" ujar Ibuki. "Tadi dia email gue"

"Oh. Dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan Duta Besar Jerman ke Jepang" ujar Shindou.

"Wah terhormat banget. Terus lo ketemu bapak duta besar dong?"

"Iya, di backstage."

"Gimana? Serem ga?"

"Ha? Maksud lo, Buk?"

"Orang Jerman tampangnya rata-rata serem lho. Ga kayak kita yang ramah banget" ujar Ibuki.

"Ya, lumayan sih. Sikapnya juga dingin banget gitu untuk first impression"

"Terus dia ada ngomong ke elo gitu di backstage?"

"Kok lo kepo banget sih." ujar Shindou.

"Bahan riset, Ndou. Biar gue tau gimana cara ngadepin orang Jerman"

"Lu kuliah jurusan apaan sih? Psikologi?"

"Gue ga main basket kalo kuliah di universitas, mas" ujar Ibuki nyeplos. "Siapa tau gue bisa main sampe internasional terus lawan gue orang Jerman gitu"

"Ya langsung aja tanya ke orang Jermannya kenapa nanya ke gue"

"Kok elu tetiba sensi sih, ndou." ujar Ibuki sebel. "Tunggu, pasti lo habis denger bapak duta besar ngomong yang ga bagus ya ke lo?"

Shindou mendadak sunyi.

"Bu-Bukan urusan lo"

"Kan bener" ujar Ibuki. "Dia bilang apa ke elo tadi?"

Ibuki menyeringai ketika mendengar Shindou menghela napas.

"Dia bilang pake majas sih, lo pasti ga nangkep"

"Bilang aja ih buset" ujar Ibuki.

"kuharap selanjutnya iramamu lebih indah dari yang hari ini, katanya" ujar Shindou. "Ngerti ga maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya lebih bagus lagi mainnya gitu?" ujar Ibuki.

"Kan kesannya hari ini permainan gue jelek" ujar Shindou.

"Lo mainin lagu apa sih sampe dia sendiri engga kagum sama elo gitu"

"Apa ya... Fur Elise?"

"Kok mainin lagu orang Jerman sih"

"Ga tau gue dia yang rikues"

"Gue tarik kalimat gue" ujar Ibuki. "kok dia minta lagu negara sendiri sih. Ya menurut gue sih pantes dia bilang gitu. Tempo lagu beethoven kan rada super, meski lo udah main piano dari jaman jebot tapi tetep aja susah. Ya gak sih?"

"Namanya juga duta besar sih, gue mah gabisa nolak"

"Gaboleh gitu, Ndou. Lo sebenernya bisa aja mainin lagu Bluestone Alley-nya Congfei Wei. Bisa kompromi toh."

"Itu namanya gue ga profesional"

"Atau abis main lagu rikuesnya, lo tutup pake lagu itu. Biar adem hatinya"

Shindou diam di teleponnya.

"Gue tau lo harus profesional tapi bukan berarti lo harus jadi perfeksionis."

Shindou makin diam di tempatnya.

"Wah jangan-jangan mati ni anak diem mulu" Ibuki.

"Lo bisa ngasih gue waktu buat merenung ga sih. Sewot banget"

"Tagihan gue nambah kalo nungguin lo merenung"

"Makanya jadi orang rajin menabung, jangan suka khilaf"

"Orang kayak gue gabisa khilaf, bisanya ngiler"

"Kasian banget"

"Kesannya gue lagi ngemis daripada ngobrol"

"Lho kok baru sadar?"

"NAH LOH"

Shindou terkekeh.

"Sebenernya obrolan kita dari tadi itu berfaedah apa enggak sih" Ibuki.

"Engga ada faedahnya sama sekali" Shindou.

"LHA"

Shindou tertawa lepas. Ibuki jadi ikut terkekeh dengan celotehannya.

"Gue kangen jitakin elo, Buk"

"Dan gue ga mau pulang ke Jepang kalo gitu" ujar Ibuki sembari tertawa. "Eh yak lo bilang mau konser di Los Angeles, dimana lo konser?"

"Ga tau, antara Microsoft Theater atau di The Novo. Ntar lo juga liat brosurnya"

"Aduh kalo gitu gue ngamen dari sekarang kali ya. Gue sekali nonton konser Japan Band Battle pas Anime Expo di The Novo mahal banget tiketnya. Enggak VIP padahal" curhat Ibuki. "Microsoft Theater please biar ga jauh-jauh amat buat ngantri"

"Ya liat aja nanti" ujar Shindou. "Tiket tetep beli ya"

"Diskonin dong. Harga temen" ujar Ibuki.

"Mungkin kalo konser gue doang. Ini yang mau konser ga gue sendiri. Rame" ujar Shindou.

"Yah. Yaudah besok gue mulai jadi pungli aja biar mendadak kaya" ujar Ibuki ngasal.

"Silahkan, biar sekalian kebutuhan lo mendadak diputus dalam hitungan detik"

"Gue canda njur. Nyolong aja urusannya panjang disini apalagi jadi pungli"

Ibuki melirik jam dindingnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 10. Ibuki baru sadar kalau obrolan mereka sudah terlalu lama.

"Eh ya, Buk. Gue dari tadi denger suara lain selain suara lo. Dengerin musik?" ujar Shindou.

"Iya. Buat ngeramein rumah sih biar ga terlalu sepi"

"Denger lagu apa lo? Wait, jangan bilang lagu OLDCODEX?"

"Wah Shindou tau aja" ujar Ibuki sok kagum. "Ini album baru mereka sih, rilis pas November lalu"

"Lo melarat tapi masih sempet beli album OLDCODEX? Bagus banget"

"Gue nabungnya udah lama banget ya." ujar Ibuki membela diri. "Lagian gue beli versi yang paling murah. Ga berani beli yang ada MV-nya. MV mah bisa liat di yutub"

"Yah jiwa iritnya nongol lagi" ujar Shindou.

"Di pancing sih" ujar Ibuki.

"Eh ya coba rekomendasiin lagu band favorit lo yang rada lembut gitu" ujar Shindou. "Besok mau coba mainin di versi piano. Lo bilang lagu-lagu OLDCODEX related banget sama kehidupan, jadi gue pengen tau"

"Lembut hm... bund?" ujar Ibuki. "salah satu yang gue suka sih. Lullaby banget lagunya. Calling yang lagi gue dengerin ini juga bisa dibilang lembut sih menurut gue"

Ibuki mendekati speaker Ipod ke ponselnya.

"Gimana?"

"Lembutnya untuk musik rock sih ya gitu. Jangan-jangan yang 'bund' juga ga beda sama yang ini?"

"Enggak. Beda banget. Denger aja" ujar Ibuki. "lu yang awam pasti suka"

"Iya deh. Ntar gue download" ujar Shindou. "Ngomong-ngomong makasih banyak udah mau balesin semburan gue. Kayaknya gue udah lebih tenang buat tidur"

"Ntar rekamin versi pianonya ya. Buat lagu tidur" ujar Ibuki. "Bentar itu boleh ditranslate ga kalimatnya jadi 'makasih banyak udah mau ngehibur gue yang sedih?'."

"Terserah lo ah gue ngantuk" ujar Shindou. "Disini udah jam 3. Di sana jam berapa?"

"Baru jam 10 sih" ujar Ibuki. "Gausah cepet-cepet banget, ndou. Besok minggu"

"Di tempat gue berpijak udah Minggu, Buk"

"Wah maaf sudah mengganggu anda~" ujar Ibuki. "gue tutup ya. Gue sebenernya juga udah ngantuk sih gegara capek. Udah du—"

"Buk, tiketnya gue diskon deh ntar" ujar Shindou seketika. Ibuki terkejut.

"Serius?" ujar Ibuki.

"Uang jajan lo siap di potong buat beli tiketnya. Gue kasih harga Jepang deh. Gimana?"

"Aman deh. Gitu dong dari tadi"

"Tapi ntar gue nginep di rumah lo"

"Oh jadi konsernya di Microsoft Theater?"

"Ga tau sih. Tapi gue males nginep di hotel"

"Gue sih siap aja kalo gitu. Kasur gue cukup kok untuk tidur berdua, hehe"

"TUNGGU KOK GUE AMBIGU"

Ibuki ngakak to the max.

"Canda. Yaudah lo mau tidur ga sih. Ini percakapan kalo di terusin, lo gagal tidur loh"

"Bodo ah. Gue mah tidur bisa kapan aja. Tugas liburan gue juga udah kelar"

"Katanya tadi ngantuk. Gue tutup nih teleponnya"

"Yaudah. Tutup aja"

"Kesannya lo ngambek suer"

Ibuki terkejut ketika Shindou memutuskan untuk menutup teleponnya. Tapi dengan begitu Ibuki akhirnya bisa tidur tenang. Melawan semburan Shindou ternyata menjadi obat penenang yang paling ampuh daripada obat-obatan versi rumah sakit, menurut Ibuki.

Ibuki beranjak dari tempatnya. Meletakkan Ipod dan ponselnya di sofa, memungut sampah yang ia ciptakan, membuangnya ke tong sampah, kembali ke sofa untuk mengambil Ipod dan poselnya, lalu masuk ke kamarnya, bersiap untuk tidur.

Sebelum tidur, Ibuki memasang earphone, dan memutar lagu yang saat ini begitu mewakili isi hatinya. Setelah menemukan lagu yang ia cari, ia menatap atap rumahnya sampai dirinya terlelap dalam mimpinya.

* * *

"救い出してくれ今

その光の中へと

砕け散っていく

空虚な心はまだ

ただ明日を待っていたんだ

ただなんでもない平穏な

Let it down and call you here now"

.

.

.

 **Calling - OLDCODEX**

* * *

 **Keterangan**

 **\- The Experience** : Salah satu track lagu OLDCODEX di single Scribble and Beyond (bareng sama Calling btw), yang jadi opening themes movie-nya Kurobas. Eh iya gak sih?

 **\- Maihama Theater** : Lengkapnya sih **Maihama Amphi Theater**. Beneran ada di Jepang, bukan ngasal. Soalnya Nanatsu no Taizai FES (tahun 2015) diadakan disini sih. Keinget aja HAHA.

\- Nechi lupa nonton film apa gitu, terus dia bilang "The hell with that, Mac". Yaudah nama "Mac" itu dicomot buat tokoh figuran numpang lewat aja plus kalimatnya www. Logikanya kan ga mungkin Ibuki ga punya temen selama merantau di negeri orang. Terus ceritanya si Mac ini kenalannya Shindou, makanya dia bisa email si Shindou. Ya anggep aja lah gitu.

\- **The Novo** : Lengkapnya **The Novo by Microsoft**. Ini venue indoor yang biasa jadi tempat konser artis sih, terkenal banget sampe papa yang notabenenya ga pernah ke amrik tau The Novo.

\- **Microsoft Theater** : Sodaraan sama The Novo. Bedanya Microsoft Theater biasanya buat event akbar (Ibaratkan panggung Budokan lah kalo versi Jepang, atau Yokohama Arena), misalnya kayak America Music Award kemaren (SIAPA YANG NONTON AMA DI NET TV HARI SABTU SIAPA). Kalo The Novo ya buat konser biasa doang.

\- **Anime Expo** : acara event jepang tahunan di Amerika. Ibaratnya AFA lah klo di Indonesia.

\- **Japan Band Battle** : Ya sesi konsernya band jepang. Tahun kemaren yang ngisi Japan Band Battle cuma FLOW sama OLDCODEX. Heboh bro OLDCODEX ke LA. Ke Indonesianya kapan om #WEI #MALAHCURHAT

\- **bund** : salah satu track lagu OLDCODEX di single Deal with.

* * *

 **Nechi speaking**.

Hello yang baca, makasih udah maksain diri buat mampir di fanfic yang ga berfaedah ini. Senggaknya Nechi mencoba produktif tahun ini yey.

Btw ini didedikasikan untuk project yang nechi buat sendirian, #munetakumaterial. Cuma berlaku pas 1/9 atau 9/1. Boleh dalam bentuk fanfic, fanart dan cover song. Ga mesti romens sih, yang penting munetaku banget. Kalo ada yang mau berpartisipasi sih monggo, free join. Tapi di senggol dong kalo untuk #munetakumaterial. Pasti dibaca dan di review.

Ngomong-ngomong kalo baca ini lewat laptop, ada bagian yang di Italic kan? Itu cuma buat nunjukin kalo Ibuki lagi mode speaking english. Pokoknya yang beraksen english, pasti kalimatnya di Italic.

Nah, otomatis kan yang baca lewat henpon ga tau kalo ada yang di Italic. Cara bedainnya sih dari bahasa obrolannya (minus email btw). Sengaja aja Ibuki ama Shindou percakapannya dibuat pake bahasa Indonesia gagal, anggep aja mereka berbahasa Jepang. Gitu.

Ya gitu lah pokoknya.

(psst psst btw Nechi juga ngekaper lagu Calling, silahkan cek di Soundcloud nechi di kimonechi #MAKINPROMOSI)

Happy Munetaku days. Nechi ga mau lupa kalo ini tanggal OTP ijo-biru nechi www.

Pamit dulu gais, ntar balik lagi di 9/1.

Salam telolet semuanya #yha


End file.
